


A Little Accident

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 偶发事故：意外总是让生活措手不及，更可怕的是它往往发生不止一次。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	1. 阿尼玛格斯

**Author's Note:**

> 各种年龄操作，两对，同hp setting独立和混合的故事。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧比旺试图练习阿尼玛格斯，一点小意外发生了。

肯诺比教授今天上课戴了一顶巫师帽——

那模样好看，但很不寻常，肯诺比向来不是尖顶巫师帽的忠实爱好者，他更喜欢直接掀盖巫师袍后的兜帽。

可是现在他正戴着，一顶深蓝色的，层层打褶的纹理绣满了赤金暗纹，犹如星辰纵横交错，伴随着他偶尔低头查看坩埚的姿势忽明忽暗地闪烁。

安纳金发觉自己很难把视线从他的教授头顶挪开，从帽檐下微微露出擦佛前额的金色发丝。直到他手里的搅拌再也动不了。安纳金不自觉使了把劲，只听咔一声脆响，难闻的狐媚子被烧焦的气味顿时直冲鼻腔，搅拌棒在他手中应声折断。

“恢复如初——”

肯诺比教授立刻掏出魔杖指着他，那两道眉毛优雅地皱起，目光随着缓步轻移落到了他身前的桌面上。 

“这是什么，安纳金？”

“呃……”安纳金瞥了眼自己锅里那团冒着青烟的黑糊糊硬块，“福灵剂？”他心虚地低声咕哝。

“不，”肯诺比施了个清除咒语一扫而空，“谁喝了你熬的药汤都会倒八辈子霉，”他严肃地说，抬起头审视满课堂仰望着他的一张张小脸，“请注意谨慎操作，不要走神，福灵剂的制作方法非常复杂，容不得一丝纰漏。如果你操作不当，就会像天行者先生这样功夫白费，他为你们做出了很好的警示——”肯诺比收回魔杖端起两手揣进衣袖，“重来，安纳金。”

肯诺比教授转身走回讲台。安纳金气得要死，他努力了两小时的成果被如此轻描淡写抹杀得一干二净，都是拜他的教父所赐——是的，欧比旺肯诺比不仅仅是他的魔药课老师，同时也算半个教父。

安纳金紧盯着他的教父走动时来回扭动的臀部。肯诺比的屁股非常翘，他一向知道。但今天翘得似乎非比寻常，就好像那件棕色的巫师袍下藏匿了什么，顶起衣服下摆撑出了丁点不明显的弧度。

安纳金的怒气不见了，他困惑地望着他的教父若有所思。

当晚宵禁安纳金偷偷溜进了肯诺比的办公室。他躲开巡逻，抬起爪子扒开门锁熟门熟路。

他的教父正站在办公桌前低头抱着一本厚到能砸死人的书，翻找着什么表情异常苦恼，头上仍戴着那顶巫师帽。安纳金放轻脚步悄咪咪靠近，然后伸长脖子，用鼻子拱着后臀中心那点凸起，用力好奇地嗅了嗅——

“安纳金！”

他的教父差一点跳起来。他捂着屁股接连后退，头上的帽子奇异地动了两下，脸涨得通红双目圆睁。

安纳金瞬间扑上去。

 **搞什么** ——他不爽地想，行动敏捷地把帽子从肯诺比头上咬下来。一对粉白的兔耳霎时跳跃着闯进他的视野，画面冲击力十足地支棱在柔软的金发上，似乎因为害怕还可怜兮兮地发着抖。

安纳金忽然吞了把口水。

他低吼一声爪子使劲按住肯诺比的肩膀，视线重新回到了被两只手牢牢捂住的地方。

即使肯诺比听不懂也知道，安纳金吼的大概是自己的名字——欧比旺。

晚上十一点，霍格沃茨赫奇帕奇学院院长，魔药课教授欧比旺肯诺比，在办公室里被自己的学生——或者说被他的教子、被一头狼——扒下了裤子跪到地毯上。欧比旺垂着脑袋枕着右臂，昏昏沉沉紧咬嘴唇忍耐呻吟，巫师袍一股脑不体面地堆叠后腰，膝盖磨得通红，光裸的屁股翘得老高。

那头黑狼正伸着鲜红的舌头在他臀间尽情出入。湿哒哒的涎水伴随舔舐涂满腿根，偶尔又会轻轻上移张开尖牙喜不自胜地触碰那团雪白毛绒。每当这时欧比旺都会剧烈摇晃起屁股。他情不自禁地咳嗽一声发出哭泣般的鼻音，翘在小腹的前端又缓缓吐出一股淫液，湿淋淋地牵着银丝滴落，仿佛经不起任何刺激的躯干敏感酥麻得轻微抽搐。

但他无法责怪安纳金，欧比旺羞愧地想，这一切全部是他自讨苦吃。

阿尼马格斯容易失控，安纳金早提醒过他，与一般的变形咒语不同，巫师的身体变成动物比起技巧更需要的是天赋。欧比旺30岁还没学会，安纳金却在13岁就可以轻易做到。

对此欧比旺非常气愤。于是他勤加练习，谁知一个不留神，就发生了这种事故——

欧比旺终于满足心愿知道了自己的变化形态是什么，但他应该变成兔子，而不是长出兔耳和尾巴的情趣模样！

这时埋在他腿间忙活半天的狼拱了拱鼻尖示意他把不自觉塌陷的屁股再抬高点。欧比旺照做了，尽量伏低腰从自己胯间遥望着那根矗立在浓黑毛发里的狰狞肉棍。那让他忍不住舔了舔发干的嘴唇，野兽形态的安纳金超出了他的想象。

“快变回来，别玩了！”欧比旺恼羞成怒地说，撅着屁股夹紧紫红色的柱体蹭了一下，“你到底做不做！”

安纳金又低吼一声，这次很明显是因为急切和愤怒。然后他想象着人形等待变幻——但很遗憾的是，什么也没有发生。一分钟过去，安纳金仍然是一头狼。

“安纳金？”

欧比旺疑惑地转过头，阿尼马格斯偶尔的确会有暂时变不回来的情况，那通常是由于精神不集中，或者变身者潜意识里压根不想要变化。欧比旺扭着脖子在地毯上别扭地往身后看了一会儿，燃烧在蓝眸里的浓烈炙热和蠢蠢欲动让他忽然明白了。

欧比旺迅速提起裤子想往前爬，但安纳金反应比他快得多。他的教子现在可是有四条腿，而且或许又是因为天赋，超出了一般人对狼的认知，体型强健而硕大。

他完完全全伸展开四肢压制住欧比旺，张开利齿充满威胁性地卡住男人后颈，勃发的性器抵着肉臀来回厮磨，终于在某个瞬间对准穴口朝前一顶，用力撑开了那道紧致的窄缝。

欧比旺顿时叫都没叫出来，他软塌了腰，全身无力地趴上地毯，浑身上下连膝盖都在剧烈颤抖。

安纳金开始动。

他抬起前爪搭着欧比旺，小心翼翼地收拢指甲，后臀发力，在刚才被他用舌头润滑过的后穴急不可耐地挺进抽出。欧比旺臀间的尾巴就在他眼皮底下晃，沾满他的口水，乱糟糟的模样纯洁又污秽。那对肉粉色的兔耳无精打采地耷拉在金发里，随着每一下撞击惹人怜爱地簌簌发抖。安纳金忍不住伏低身子刚伸出长舌顺着颜色鲜嫩的耳道舔上一口，欧比旺立刻就扭起屁股又喊又喘，碧眼惊讶地蓄满水气，嘴里咿咿呀呀，绷直了小腹射出股股白浊，没骨头似的连抓着地毯的指头尖都松懈了。

那让安纳金暂时停下动作趴在他身上舒服得直吐气。高潮时的欧比旺下边紧得像一张会呼吸的小嘴，裹着他拼命缩吮，感觉简直太爽，差点让他像第一次上他的教父那样丢脸的秒射——当时安纳金还不满16岁，磨了好久才哄骗欧比旺提前给他破了处，安纳金信誓旦旦地保证只有这么一次，性启蒙教育，他管这叫。

后来他食言了，理所应当，意料之中，安纳金必须一雪前耻——他的教父痛心疾首地怒骂他无耻，在他16岁生日当天被他眼疾手快施了个禁锢咒五花大绑，像全天下最美妙的生日礼物，楼下客厅里的聚会还没结束，浑身束缚着红丝带被他牢牢捂住嘴巴连四柱床差点都给摇塌。

欧比旺当然不是诚心拒绝，安纳金心知肚明，他只是很难克服心理上的压力罢了。谁让他们俩从小就认识，尽管年龄差距不算特别大，作为奎刚的得意门生经常来串门的欧比旺却不知不觉担负起了管教他的责任。后来奎刚辞去了霍格沃茨教书的工作，为了追求自由跑到魔法部做傲罗以后更是没什么时间待在家。欧比旺俨然成了安纳金的教父。他照顾他的起居，私下里为他补课，陪伴的方式总是严厉又纵容。在安纳金真正有所行动以前，他大概怎么也没想到自己的教子会对他抱有那种想法。

安纳金想操他，不是那些给他写情书甚至疯狂到想用迷情剂诱惑他的同班同学。甚至就连斯莱特林、格兰芬多的死对头也有好几位女生匿名注册了安纳金天行者粉丝俱乐部——欧比旺第一次知道居然有这么个俱乐部的时候简直惊呆了，虽然他承认他的教子骑着扫帚赢下魁地奇比赛的英勇风姿确实很迷人，但他还是不能相信，现在的年轻人怎么都那样疯狂呢？

如今安纳金已经迈入17岁，今年夏天就要从霍格沃茨毕业，欧比旺以为他马上就会对自己这样的老男人失去兴趣玩腻了。但是没有，最起码今天还是没有，就算他在课堂上再板着脸严词厉色也没用。他的教子在发现他苦心藏起来的兔子耳朵和尾巴以后就触发了发情的开关，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将他扑倒，恬不知耻地借着阿尼玛格斯的野兽形态操他。这种过于下流的做法以前还从没试过，所以欧比旺完全——沉迷其中——耽享肉欲——无法自拔。

他突然轻咳一声断断续续地又发出呻吟，在安纳金缓过来气从他体内滑出——欧比旺没忍住叫了声听上去非常尴尬欲求不满的低哼——黑狼拱着头颅翻过他的腰身摆弄到正面仰躺的姿势重新插入开始新一轮耸动。欧比旺闭着眼，偏过头张开小口陶醉地喘息，射过一次的阴茎颤巍巍自腹部轻抬又有了变硬的趋势，绯红的侧脸随着抽插来回在地毯摩擦。

这期间他感到安纳金一直目光灼灼地盯着他，盯着他抖动个不停的耳朵，狼喷射出的炽热吐息自他胸前扑袭而来，令他裸露出衣领的一点皮肤瘙痒发麻。然后体内的粗壮阴茎突然极具技巧性地撞击上了甬道深处最敏感的地方，安纳金整根都推入进去，坚硬浓密的毛发紧挨他的肉臀。欧比旺一时爽得不清醒，他呛到似的抽泣一声撒娇般抱怨道。

“慢！慢一点……安纳金，你实在太大了……”

——那效果就跟阿瓦达索命差不多，安纳金脑子里最后那根名为理智的弦也被杀死了。

他猛地加快了节奏，勾着脖子咬紧了牙嘶吼着伏到欧比旺身上掀起一阵疾风骤雨的律动。欧比旺顿时哭喊起来，他抓紧狼的前爪，想求饶，想尖叫——他也确实那么做了，他在他的教子全力操他的时候毫无年长者颜面地浑身发红饥渴难耐，嘴里发出的呼喊仿佛要把屋顶掀翻，屁股因为压住了尾巴不舒服地高高抬起胡乱摇摆又添上一把火。这时安纳金像是嫌他吵，哑着嗓子从喉咙深处挤出一声含糊的咕哝。欧比旺头晕眼花，他不确定那是不是对着房门用了闭耳塞听咒，而那绝对的更令人嫉妒，安纳金仍是兽态，咒语是无杖的——

接下去的几分钟安纳金保持住了这种速度，就好像他不知疲倦，可以这么一直做下去，愿意操欧比旺一辈子——欧比旺为自己内心不可告人的想法无地自容地绷紧了脚趾，他第二次达到高潮，被硬生生操射，喷射而出的精液弄脏了他的巫师袍。然后他感到安纳金在他身体里不断膨胀，阴茎根部死死卡住了穴口的位置，甚至到欧比旺承受不住哭得满脸都是泪也没有停下。安纳金完全拔不出去，犬科动物繁衍的天性使他锁住了被征服的男人。欧比旺渐渐疼得动都不敢动，只能任由一股又一股精液灌进他的小腹，身体仿佛被钉进地毯，脸颊上的热泪被一条舌头充满怜惜极尽温柔地悉数卷走。

半小时以后安纳金已经趴在地上像一张质感绝佳的兽皮完全将身下的人覆盖，坚硬的头颅休憩一般抵着欧比旺的颈窝懒洋洋的。欧比旺差点就要睡着，如果不是他的肚子真的很难受，两条腿也一直保持着打开的姿势又酸又麻的话。

当安纳金的结终于消退，他变回了人形，拔出阴茎翻了个身从欧比旺身上滚下去挨着自己的教父仰面躺下。

可是欧比旺的耳朵还在，尾巴也是，毛绒绒软绵绵的，看来这种状况还得持续一段时间——安纳金很想射上去，想用精液把这个男人全身上下都搞得又乱又脏，闻起来就属于他。

于是他转过头看着欧比旺。

“欧比旺，你变成兔子会想吃胡萝卜吗？”

欧比旺迷糊地反应了一会儿，他真的快睡着了。然后等他终于明白过来以后，他瞪着眼，（自以为）恶狠狠地给了身边的少年一个凶恶的眼神。

安纳金一点也不怕，他笑嘻嘻地凑上来吻他。一个让欧比旺产生错觉，差点误以为他的教子是真的真的很喜欢他的吻。欧比旺满心欢喜地揉了揉那头乱糟糟的短发。

而让欧比旺更欣慰的是，他的教子好像知道他在想什么，他忽然用力抱住他，又吻了他很多很多下。


	2. 催情药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安纳金不喜欢巧克力，但他喜欢吃了巧克力的欧比旺。

安纳金觉得欧比旺肯诺比根本就是小媚娃！

首先，这个推断很有依据，并非安纳金主观臆测，甚至经过了他的深思熟虑——

据说欧比旺来自名叫绝地的古老家族，身体里流淌的是尊贵的斯莱特林最纯正的血。那同样体现在了他的外表和待人处事上。他有一头长过肩膀泛着柔光的金红头发，总是斜在颈窝用银丝带优雅地束扎；他肤色惨白，嘴唇粉嫩，眸子淡得像吸血鬼，微微一眯就将拒人千里冷漠疏离表达得淋漓尽致，只有最阴森的英伦庄园才能孕育出这般角色；他走路时还喜欢荡屁股，骨架纤细，脚步轻盈，即使校袍宽松也遮不住两团肉左右摇摆的弧度。

安纳金每次在校园里碰上这位命中宿敌都要竭力摆出一副凶神恶煞的鬼脸。欧比旺从不睬他，就好像他是只蚂蚁，或者令人恶心的鼻涕虫。因此他也不能服软，绝不能认输，不能在欧比旺走远以后回头死盯他的屁股——上帝啊！刚才欧比旺跟他擦身而过的瞬间甚至飘来幽幽似有若无的淡香。安纳金几乎把牙齿咬碎才能控制住自己不涨红脸、脑子一片空白、张开嘴巴目光呆滞露出白痴一样的恍惚神色。

可他的推断同时有个巨大的破绽——

除了他自己，即便是欧比旺多如牛毛的追求者也没有哪个人像他那样： **疯狂** 。

安纳金讨厌用这个词，但事实如此，一个可憎的跟他没有任何深交的斯莱特林，欧比旺肯诺比让他疯狂。

三强争霸赛的圣诞晚宴上，安纳金被欧比旺拦下是一件完完全全出乎他预料的事。

作为格兰芬多被选中的勇士，安纳金两个小时前才刚跟拉文克劳的大美女帕德梅阿米达拉领完开场舞。然后他喝了几杯家养小精灵酿的葡萄酒，听雷克斯和阿索卡絮叨了半天接下来将要面对的第二个项目。安纳金一点也不想在这个节骨眼讨论，不想在发现欧比旺的舞伴果然是那位斯莱特林金发女郎——又一个纯血巫师，而且跟欧比旺关系暧昧。安纳金的心沉了下去，他敢笃定欧比旺一节魔咒课冲那女人微笑的次数比对着自己一年还多。

所以当他心烦意乱地想出门透透气，穿过长廊走向积雪的庭院，意外瞧见欧比旺抱着双臂靠墙等人的时候，他怎么也没想到等的那个人正是他。

“天行者。”

欧比旺用一贯冷淡的嗓音开口，阻拦了他的脚步——

安纳金怀疑自己喝多了。他疑惑地皱起眉，谨慎地看了眼周围，“你在叫我吗？”

“是的，我当然是在叫你，这里没别人，”欧比旺不耐烦地挑起一条眉毛，就好像平时要对他冷嘲热讽。但他突然又低下了头，望着手里拿着的什么——一个拆开过的盒子，两颊逐渐生晕欲言又止眼神飘忽，那模样简直称得上扭捏了，“这么说……你的确收到了我的圣诞礼物？”

安纳金愣了一会儿才回话。

“什么？”

“你收到了我亲手做的巧克力，所以回了这个给我，”垂着头的欧比旺咬了咬唇，抬手把一绺挡到额前的碎发拨弄到耳后，“谢谢，味道很好，我很喜欢。”

欧比旺的声音愈来愈小，安纳金得竖着耳朵才能听见。现在他几乎可以百分百肯定自己绝对是喝多了。

“什……你到底在说什么？”安纳金完全迷惑不解，“什么味道很好？我根本没有……”然后他终于抓住了重点，“等等！你刚说你送了我圣诞礼物？你，欧比旺肯诺比，斯莱特林高贵的不可一世的小少爷，亲手做了巧克力送给我？”

欧比旺猛地抬起了头。他瞪着他，好不容易涌上脸颊的血色急速减退。

“你没有——”他捏紧了手里的盒子，“这不是你给我的？”

“我的老天！我为什么要给你礼物？亲手做的巧克力？””安纳金简直难以置信，他的头仿佛被巨大的狂喜击中，根本不敢去细细揣摩送礼物背后的深意是什么，那使他摇着尾巴沾沾自喜得意了半天——假如他有尾巴的话。

然后当他突然瞧见欧比旺颤抖的嘴唇和写满整张脸的屈辱神色，他才意识到自己的嘴角已经咧到了耳朵的位置，刚才欣喜若狂地在鸦雀无声的庭院里爆发出了一连串猖獗的大笑。

安纳金赶忙止住笑声，他噎住一般想说点什么挽救，但已经来不及了——欧比旺冲了过来，狠狠一拳砸在他的鼻梁上。

“你这个自大的泥巴种！”

欧比旺骂了他——

泥巴种。

安纳金捂着鼻血晕晕乎乎从地上爬起来的时候，怀疑那很有可能是欧比旺唯一会说的一句脏话。

夜里十一点，安纳金在走廊里穿梭，拜经常夜游所赐，他挑选线路很安全很熟练。但霍格沃茨实在太大，格兰芬多塔楼和斯莱特林地窖又像仇人一样相隔甚远，安纳金走了半天也还是没能走到。

他的鼻子还在痛，但已经下定决心要向欧比旺解释清楚，不管欧比旺是不是真的把他看作泥巴种，又或者对他有那方面的意思——安纳金抬手使劲赏了自己一巴掌，他又气又兴奋，只有用这种办法才能遏制住不时就浮现脸上变态一样的古怪微笑。

然后当他拐过一条火把摇曳的通道，正要迈上地下阶梯，却撞见有一个人蹒跚着脚步从公共休息室里出来——正是欧比旺肯诺比，安纳金惊讶地发觉。这可不多见，欧比旺是斯莱特林的级长，纪律严明以身作则，公然违反校规在宵禁的城堡里瞎逛怎么看也不像是他会做的事。更何况他走起路来踉踉跄跄，步履迟缓姿势别扭，仿佛身体哪里受了伤，右手还充满警惕地紧抓着魔杖——安纳金立刻跟了上去。

他跟着欧比旺登上旋转楼梯，一路冲墙上的画像挤眉弄眼地示意他们噤声。直到去到六楼，看样子这趟尾行的目的地是级长盥洗室。那顿时让安纳金胃里一阵倒腾，该死的斯莱特林贵族洁癖有没有这么夸张？半夜三更不睡觉一定要偷偷跑去洗澡？

安纳金腹诽着，走了会儿神再往前一看，欧比旺居然一个趔趄跪到了地上。

“欧比旺！”

他大吃一惊，忘记了自己还在跟踪，赶忙跑过去单膝跪地想把人扳过来看看摔得严不严重。

欧比旺被他的蛮力带转过身子，露出一张双眸涣散，两颊通红，粉唇微张急促喘息的脸庞。

“放，放开我……”他似乎神志不清，完全闹不清楚抓着他的人是谁，颤颤巍巍举起右手又想伸出魔杖，“把手拿开！如果你再碰我就不客气了！”

“欧比旺？欧比旺！”安纳金用力摇晃几下。

“天……天行者？”

欧比旺眨了眨眼，昏昏沉沉终于勉强辨认出眼前的轮廓。“我在做梦吗……”但他的神情随之变得更加迷惘和哀伤，就好像他根本不相信抱着他的人是真实的。

“帮……帮帮我，那盒巧克力……我好难受，好热！”他抽泣一声稀里糊涂往安纳金怀里一钻，卸下了防备全心全意倚靠着他，“就算是我的梦也好，只要是你！安纳金……帮我，求你了……”

欧比旺低声哀求。安纳金呆了一会儿扶稳怀里滚烫的身子站了起来。有个机灵的声音在他高速运转的大脑向他提醒，欧比旺和他需要的绝对不是级长盥洗室，而是有求必应屋。

当他们终于在四柱床上躺倒，安纳金得很努力才能控制住又一次流淌鼻血的冲动。

欧比旺好白，养尊处优的皮肤在墨绿色床单的衬托下泛着月光般的微波。

他的锁骨平直，小腹平坦紧致，全身的软肉好像都集中到了脸蛋和屁股上，下体也没几根毛。笔直的两条腿呈微微打开的姿势露出被一根手指不断推挤的洞口。

欧比旺嘴里同时叫着，碧眼微睁，像是不明白身体里的奇异快感从何而来。然后安纳金很快让他更加糊涂。棕色的头颅往下一低，张口含住了欧比旺身前的性器。欧比旺顿时挺直了腰急不可耐地往包裹着他的湿润天堂里抽送。那让安纳金有点想呕吐，他又没给谁做过这个，技术上来讲完全是新手。不过他有热情，有势必将欧比旺吸出来的决心——于是他忍回了冲动，晃动脖子尽可能张开喉咙让欧比旺进得更深，不断溢出嘴角的口水渐渐充当润滑辅助了他的动作。扩张后穴的手指不知不觉也再添加，四处揉按内壁上的褶皱摸索。欧比旺好紧，令安纳金口交的同时忍不住心猿意马地幻想着等一会换成自己插进去会有多爽。那大概会让他爽翻天，能连续施放一百个守护神咒，内心获得的愉悦就跟头一次发现自己是巫师差不多。

然后欧比旺突然就射了，他的身体因为药物的关系异常敏感，硬挺半天早就流水的性器根本用不了几下套弄，便绷紧屁股毫无征兆地射了出来。安纳金一时躲避不及，正好吞进嘴里。那让他有点脸红，抽出手指将软掉的性器吐出来，生气地看着那个因高潮舒爽到极限，腰肢无力重新塌陷，满脸都写着满足全身上下不着寸缕瘫软在床的欧比旺——好吧，欧比旺的味道不坏，他承认，但在他嘴里发泄是要付出代价的，安纳金睚眦必报。

他猛地俯身捏住欧比旺的下巴吻他，舌头滑进滑出，让迷迷糊糊的人呻吟着也尝尝自己的味道。

然后他甩脱校袍，没工夫理会里边穿着的衬衫，只是匆匆解开皮带和裤腰，提起欧比旺的膝盖用力往两侧打开。

推进去的时候他没遭遇太多阻碍，欧比旺想要这个，因为药或者因为他，又或许两者兼有。他只是皱紧眉毛绵长地叫了一声，纤细白腻的脖颈濒死一般往后高仰微微疼出了层薄汗，两只手却攀附他的肩膀抓得牢牢的。

当安纳金开始操他，他的指甲来回滑，时而揪进浓密的卷发，时而挠得安纳金整片后背又痒又麻。一点鲜红的舌尖也不安分地舔着洁白的牙齿溜来溜去，就好像他非常渴，好像离开了安纳金的吻就无法生活。于是安纳金满足心愿与他又纠缠一番，才终于牵着银丝直起腰身，紧紧握住两只细瘦的脚踝扛到肩膀。这下子他进入得又重又深，每一次都像打桩干得欧比旺蜷起脚趾绞紧后穴，脑袋蹭着枕头轻微摇晃。束扎头发的银丝带也在律动间逐渐松散，解放了金红发丝自由披散到布满红斑的锁骨和肩胛。

这期间欧比旺很快再次走向高潮，他身前的性器不知什么时候悄悄变得坚硬 ，并随着前列腺不断挤压的快感喷出了一点白浊，零零星星覆盖上被整根阴茎隐约撑出弧度的柔韧小腹。

安纳金一瞬间被咬得紧极了，耳边聆听着一连串含糊甜腻的淫叫，几滴滚烫晶莹的泪珠就在他眼皮底下顺着那双懵然失神的碧眼往鬓角滑落。

他连忙停下抽插强忍一会儿，视觉和肉体的双重快感实在太强，安纳金可不想这么快就射。躺在他身下这个可恶的斯莱特林他根本还没操够。

片刻过后他恢复冷静猛翻了个身，扶着欧比旺的腰让他岔开双腿骑着自己。欧比旺顿时尖叫一声从上方目光茫然地看向他，像是不明白这是要做什么。

安纳金用力抽打下他的屁股。

“自己动。”

他说，语气顽劣，微微上挑的嘴角隐含骄横的笑。

欧比旺抖了一下。那一秒他的神志似乎短暂地恢复了清醒，脸颊上本就诱人的红晕变得更深，仿佛发号施令的人言语间那种熟悉的自大唤回了他的羞耻。

但他还是谨遵吩咐骑在安纳金身上前后扭摆起腰胯，因为体内的阴茎真的插得他很舒服。他暗恋的人天赋异禀，魁地奇比赛时欧比旺只需隔着球衣窥上一眼也知道那根家伙一定又粗又长。

现在他终于把梦寐以求的巨物吞进了屁股里，欧比旺美梦成真，每摇晃一下都能听见润滑液和柱身摩擦发出的暧昧水声。那使他根本停不下来，也克制不住。

安纳金躺在床上欣赏眼前的画面，一手爱抚欧比旺的膝盖，另一只则抬起顺着喉结玩了把柔顺的长发，然后又充满爱怜地来回描摹起薄唇和下颚的小窝。欧比旺顿时情不自禁地张口咬住，在他把两根手指慢慢推进喉咙深处时扶稳了坚硬的胸肌加快动作。

他快速地颠伏身躯，像骑一匹马，喘息和尖叫都被堵了回去，只能撑着另一人的身体微弱呜咽着将大腿肌肉和屁股夹得紧紧的。囊袋拍打肉臀的节奏撞击声越来越响亮地回荡在空气里，听上去淫糜而放荡。使欧比旺渐渐陶醉地闭上眼头脑一片空白，就只剩下想要身下的人更快乐、发出的呼吸更粗更重这一个念头。

然后他在灭顶的高潮里被又一次用力掀翻，抖动的阴茎还戳着小腹吐露着稀薄的精水，身体里的凶器却利用他的不应期狠狠操了几十下。欧比旺顿时嗓子都喊哑了，他又哭又叫，扭动着腰身想往后逃，却又被腰间的大手缕缕无情捉回。直到那股浓精终于注入他体内，抵着甬道最深处一股又一股烫得他直打哆嗦。

那之后欧比旺彻底昏了过去，身体的持续高热和乏累使他失去了意识，迷迷糊糊就睡着了。

他再次醒来身上很干爽，但是腰酸，两腿发软，屁股后边那个难以启齿的地方好像还挨着一根半硬不软的棍子，散发着不怀好意的气息蓄势待发伺机而动。

欧比旺睁着眼愣了一会儿，经过努力回忆终于想起自己昨天中了招，误食了催情药——通常他根本不会犯这种低级错误，别人送的东西他从不乱吃。他知道有些鬼迷心窍的姑娘会往食物里添加迷情剂，或者就像这种，直接让身体发热无力的春药。昨天要不是他误以为礼物是来自天行者，他根本不会——

欧比旺突然打了个剧烈的寒颤，他吞了口口水，缓缓回头看向身后。

安纳金天行者正用那双迷人狭长的蓝眸看着他，眼神戏谑，似乎早就醒了，但选择硬赖在床上等他醒来，看他作何反应。

梅林的胡子！这不是梦。

“你……”

欧比旺倒吸一口气，战战兢兢刚吐出一句，安纳金就把他打断了。

“欧比旺，我好累，看不出来你那么热情，平时倒是装得挺像模像样。”

欧比旺顿时脸烧得滚烫，他感到丢人，羞愧，无地自容。

“我……”

“你喜欢我是不是，早就喜欢了，”安纳金接着指控，搂在腰间的大手猛然收紧，让欧比旺因为皮肤相亲的快感禁不住微微颤抖，“说呀，你喜不喜欢我？”该死的自恋又臭屁的格兰芬多不依不饶。

欧比旺张开嘴又闭上，他急得想哭，但始终说不出口，只能尽最大努力憋红了脸点点头。

好在安纳金看上去也算满足了，他咧开嘴，拉起欧比旺的手腕挪向自己。

“昨天我帮了你那么多次，我才发泄过一次，这不公平，你必须得还给我。”

欧比旺红着脸手心上下活动。

“斯…斯莱特林从不追求公平。”

他犹豫但高傲地说，安纳金危险地眯起眼。

“那我会让你好好体会万兽之王的怒气，你这条卑鄙的小蛇！”

安纳金瞬间扑过去，像捕食猎物，抓着欧比旺按到床上狂乱地吻他。欧比旺顺从地闭上眼，手指还在轻轻活动。

好。

他在心底小声说。


	3. 门钥匙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安纳金和欧比旺捡到了一枚戒指，然后他们遇见了另一个时空的安纳金和欧比旺。

“这全部是你的错——”

安纳金低头看着踩在脚底下绣着银丝的羊绒地毯，淡紫色墙纸上一字排开的鎏金蛇形烛台，穿过右手边的楼梯扶手隐约还看得见大理石浮雕天花顶悬挂着的水晶玻璃吊灯一角。安纳金的嘴巴逐渐张大了，他惊讶地把目光转向幽暗深处的走廊尽头唯一透出光亮的地方，“梅林的勋章，我们究竟在哪？”

“我也想问你，安纳金，”欧比旺叹了口气注视着手心里已经打开的挂坠盒，“我猜你根本不知道为什么捡来向我求婚的戒指会是把门钥匙？”

安纳金耸了耸肩。

他不置可否地抓紧欧比旺的手朝前走了几步，另一只手从怀里谨慎地取出魔杖。有两个人的争执吵闹声渐渐从门缝传了出来。安纳金和欧比旺对视一眼，不约而同隐隐觉得那听上去居然莫名很像他们俩。

“你弄丢了我的传家宝，斯莱特林家族价值连城的挂坠盒？”那个很像欧比旺的声音用一种装腔作势的尖细语调高声挖苦道，“我的老天啊疤头，你的父母真的都是麻瓜，而不是巨怪吗？”

“我警告过你，不许拿我的出身开玩笑，也不许那样叫我——”另一个勃然大怒一听就是百分百复刻了安纳金的嗓音说，“我只是不小心弄掉了，盒子应该就掉在……就掉在翻倒巷，或者酒吧，或者古灵阁附近！总之不论被谁捡到，他们肯定会被传送到这间卧室。戒指早被我施了咒语，等着瞧好了，这只是时间问题。”

“所以你去了酒吧，还往戒指上施了个传送咒？”欧比旺的声音一瞬间变冷了，甚至有点咬牙切齿，“好啊……你这个下流胚子，龌龊、恬不知耻头脑简单四肢发达，整天就知道四处显摆的海报明星！既然你想招惹别人就别再来烦我，我根本不想看见你！把你的手拿开，你不要乱碰唔——”

叫骂突然变成呻吟，站在门外的欧比旺仿佛被巴波块茎的脓水灼烧一样迅速把手松开了。他摸了摸被安纳金抓热的手腕感觉脸颊也滚烫起来，屋子里的两人在做什么显而易见，欧比旺有无数次类似的经历。然而还没等他做出进一步反应，贴在他身旁的安纳金已经趁他发愣的空当伸长了手好奇兴奋地把门缝又推大了些。

现在他们可以看清楚屋内的状况了，欧比旺一时间彻底说不出话——

朦胧烛光下，那个身穿黑袍很明显就是安纳金的巫师死死按牢了另一个勉力挣扎的人，另一个欧比旺——除了那张脸实在是过分年轻，看上去不过二十出头。他躺在床上闭紧了眼，被捏住下巴狠狠亲吻到忘记反抗，瘫软了身子满面通红，下巴光洁细嫩没留半根胡子。一缕缕被银丝带束扎起来的柔顺发丝随着两个人亲热逐渐窸窸窣窣在颈间散落。

安纳金在吻他的同时还在呢喃：

“乱喝什么醋，你这个小媚娃！戒指本来就是准备给你的，我怕你答应我的求婚以后迫不及待想跟我上床。“

“我刚叫你什么——“站在门外的安纳金听到这儿立刻浑身一抖大声喊，他受不了似的捂紧双眼，”梅林的裤衩啊，我平时真有那么恶心吗？！”

另外两道惊呼跟着在卧室里此起彼伏，年龄最长的欧比旺佯装淡定地看了看抓紧衣服惊慌坐起拼命遮盖的自己，还有另外一个扭过了头瞪着他们从震惊过渡到呆滞的面孔。欧比旺尽量说服自己不要尴尬，拿出最好的演技干咳一声两手习惯性地揣进衣袖。

“虽然这听上去有点奇怪……嘿，平行世界的我们俩，你们好啊。”

四个人两两相对。

床上的安纳金护住了欧比旺，他把衣衫凌乱还很年轻的长发巫师挡在身后。欧比旺注意到了，这让他心头一暖，下意识托起下巴摸着胡子思索自己在这个年纪曾做过什么。他好像从霍格沃茨毕业后就顺顺利利地在奎刚举荐下留了校。先是做了两年图书馆管理员，一面抽空给预言家日报写稿一面发表论文，花了好几年工夫才熬到魔药课教授兼赫奇帕奇学院院长的位置。

但是这个年轻的自己——欧比旺仔细观察，穿在他身上的墨绿色外衣做工精细、剪裁流畅，比起传统的巫师袍更像是魔法部那些高级官员才会穿的挺括斗篷；靠近领口处的地方还别了一个歪掉的闪烁着银光的领夹，图案是彰显斯莱特林贵族身份的三头蛇；袍子里的内衫则是最板正的收腰款，尽管被不体面地拽出来了一点，那副摸样还是很容易便能让人判断出衣服的主人是个娇生惯养，锦衣玉食，含着金汤匙长大的阔少爷。

至于另一个安纳金，欧比旺把视线微微一错，发现那个比他的安纳金稍稍成熟也健壮一些的版本正充满了兴趣打量自己。有一道疤痕像十字钉在他的眉骨上，头发又多又乱，不听管教的自由生长。那手感或许比他的安纳金摸起来要好，欧比旺心猿意马地想，他的安纳金老是像只刚落地的小奶猫，顶着一头毛茸茸又扎手的坚硬短毛。

然后欧比旺感觉被人碰了碰胳膊，他皱眉顺着安纳金目光望过去，瞧见一卷被随手丢进扶手沙发里的预言家日报——” **明日之星** “，那上边写着， **科洛桑魁地奇梦之队的当家找球手，安纳金天行者** ——醒目的标题底下还配了一张闪着一口白牙手握奖杯对着镜头不停抚弄头发自鸣得意的笑脸。

果然是海报明星。

“早告诉你了！”安纳金贴住他的耳朵沾沾自喜地小声咕哝，“毕业后我要是不想做傲罗就会去打职业联赛，准能干出一番名堂来！”

欧比旺不确定自己有没有从鼻子里挤出一声冷哼作为回应，又或许那是坐在床上年轻的自己发出来的。

所以现在要怎么办？

欧比旺头疼地想。他是这群人里最年长的，他理应想出一个方法来解决时空错乱的窘况。

但是欧比旺什么也想不到——他努力了，大脑还是一片空白。

这时床上的安纳金动了一下，他忽然把身子端直，像一只嗅到猎物凝神等候蓄势待发的野兽，眼神燃烧起欲望热情如火跃跃欲试，欧比旺心里突然有种非常不祥的预感。

“我觉得我们不上床是解决不了问题的，”他平淡地开口，像谈论天气，一个理所当然的事实，“我本来就想跟欧比旺上床才准备了这枚门钥匙。而你答应了他的求婚。我们应该，顺其自然完成订婚互相交换。”

欧比旺屏住了呼吸。

“无耻。”

两个欧比旺——涨红了脸几乎是同时开口。

然后欧比旺感到一直紧挨着他站立的安纳金往前迈出一步，欧比旺能听见空气中不知是来自谁喉咙上下翻滚吞咽唾液的黏稠响声。

“我同意。”

他的安纳金笑了笑说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能还有下半截也可能又没了，混乱邪恶换妻没写过所以随便爽一下，而且我一直很想叫走天疤头，这个外号居然对他也合适真是蜜汁搞笑。


End file.
